


Next Door

by ariapassionflower01



Series: Tour Bus Escapades [4]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, PWP, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariapassionflower01/pseuds/ariapassionflower01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill climbs into bed with Tom in the middle of the night with a very naughty idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Door

“Tom?” The whisper was a hiss in the darkness, cutting through the fog of sleep in Tom's brain. He was immediately awake when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, then the voice again, “Tomi?”  
“What are you doing?” Tom groaned as he rolled over. His eyes were barely opened as he discerned his brother's figure in the darkness, kneeling next to his bunk.   
“Can I get in?” Bill asked in a hushed voice.  
“What?” Tom asked, awaking quickly at the absurd suggestion. “Why?”  
Bill hadn't climbed in bed with him in a very long while and the last time had been over a bad dream. Bill didn't sound scared right now so Tom wasn't sure what he wanted. He wasn't quite ready to let Bill sleep with him while Gustav and Georg were right across the aisle.   
“Cuz.” Bill shrugged, his eyes darting away and then back again.  
Tom narrowed his eyes then looked over at Georg and Gustav. “What about Georg and Gustav?” He asked.  
“I'll tell them I had a bad dream.” Bill batted his eyelashes. Even this detail, Tom could see in the dark.  
Tom swallowed hard, realizing that if Bill was saying that, then it meant it wasn't true, which only meant.... Bill wanted in his bed for another reason – one that made his stomach clench quickly.   
“Bill,” He began. “That's a bad idea.”  
“Let me in.” Bill insisted, and began to climb in before Tom could stop him. He pushed his way in and snuggled up against Tom, his warm body clinging like a vine. It was then that Tom realized he wasn't wearing his pants anymore – just his t-shirt and boxers. His bare legs slithered around Tom's and he looked up at Tom innocently.  
“You can't be serious.” Tom hissed.   
“Come on, Tomi.” Bill whispered, undulating his hips against Tom. “Who fucked me behind the tour bus?”  
“That's different, Bill.” Tom argued.  
“Shh.” Bill insisted. “If we keep making noise, they will wake up.”  
Tom quieted and bit at his lip. Bill hips began to rock again and this time, Tom could feel an erection beginning behind the tight, spandex boxers. He stared up at the ceiling, his heart starting to pound hard, waves of heat washing over his body. He couldn't believe that Bill had the balls to do this. He couldn't believe he had the balls to think about agreeing.   
“Come on, touch me, Tomi.” Bill whispered, and the innocent, yet erotic tone of his voice sent shivers crashing down his spine. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to fight off his desire, to tell himself this was an insanely bad idea. He should kick Bill out and go back to sleep. But his body was yearning now, his cock immediately rising to the occasion. Bill's hot, lithe body was wriggling deliciously against him and at last, Tom pushed himself onto his side and levered himself up on one elbow. Leaning over Bill, he slid his hand down beneath the covers and found the edge of Bill's t-shirt. He pushed it up and slid his fingers down the quivering, soft plane of flesh until they dipped beneath the waistband of his boxers. He slipped his hand in, his palm finding the hot, hard column. Bill sighed quietly, his eyes blinking up at Tom in pleasure.   
“Don't say a word.” Tom ordered in a whisper from between clenched teeth. If he was going to do this, Bill was going to have to suffer through it in absolute silence. Bill bit down on his lower lip, his brow wrinkling in a frown of concentration.   
Tom moved his hand up and down slowly, getting a good grip around Bill's throbbing cock, before he squeezed his fingers tighter. Bill's frown deepened and Tom could tell he wanted to moan, but he kept his lips locked. Tom dragged his hand up and down, practically feeling the blood throbbing through the veins that pulsed close to his skin. Tom swiped his thumb over the head as his palm came up and he could already feel wetness forming there.  
He leaned in close to Bill, his lips right on the shell of his ear, as he whispered, “Don't tell me you were up there touching yourself.”  
He almost swore he heard Bill swallow as he leaned back to look into his brother's guilty eyes. He smiled wickedly down at Bill and rubbed his hand up and down harder. Bill looked up at him pleadingly, his back arching quickly in response to the touch.   
Tom pushed himself up between Bill's legs and tore the boxers off. They ended up in a ball beneath the sheets as Tom pulled the covers over them like a tent and went back to work. Their breaths were hot and heavy beneath the sheets and Tom leaned down to press his mouth against Bill's neck and jaw. The flesh was so soft and flawless and he could feel Bill's pulse pounding wildly out of control at his throat. He scraped his teeth over the pulsating flesh and Bill squirmed beneath him.   
“Tom...” He whispered, breathlessly.  
“Shh.” Tom ordered and Bill bit back a moan. Tom reached down between Bill's legs, grabbing at his balls. He handled them with a heavy touch, not enough to hurt, but enough to get Bill writhing against him, barely concealing his cries of pleasure.  
Tom leaned down once more to put his mouth next to Bill's ear. “You gonna come?”  
Bill nodded quickly, their cheeks brushing. He arched his hips up, pushing his cock into the tight circle of Tom's fingers as if in a silent plea.   
Tom brought his hand up, squeezing at Bill's tip. Pre-cum smeared on his palm as he drew his hand back down, lubricating Bill in his own arousal. Bill hips jumped up against his hand once more, continuing in a steady rhythm. His hands grasped at the sheets as he humped hard into Tom's hand. Tom wondered what Bill had been thinking about that had gotten him riled up enough to come down here for a middle of the night quickie across from their sleeping band mates. The very thought of Bill tossing and turning with unbearable arousal, trying to sate the need himself, almost drove Tom to stop the handjob right there and throw Bill on his stomach, but he forced himself to go on.   
“Come on.” He whispered quietly, as he heard a whimper filter from between Bill's lips. In the next second, he felt Bill's body tensing, before his hips jerked raggedly. Bill slapped his hand over his mouth as his cum spurted from the head of his cock. He came quietly, just as Tom had ordered, and the sight of Bill twisting and writhing in something between pleasure in agony completed Tom's erection. He continued to jack Bill's cock until he was soft and spent in his palm. Bill lay beneath Tom, hot and sweaty with exertion. He stared up at Tom, his eyes heavy.   
“That was-” He began, but Tom pressed his finger against Bill's lips.   
“Shutup. We have to clean this up.”  
Bill's eyes brightened and he threw back the covers and reached over the side of the bed. He came up with a box of kleenex. “I came prepared.” He whispered, then giggled. Tom stared at him, not knowing whether to be amused or appalled by his brother's audacity.  
Bill snatched a few of the kleenexes from the box and wiped off his stomach and the edge of his t-shirt. He handed one to Tom who slowly wiped off the cum that had gotten on his hand.   
Bill lay back and eyed Tom seductively. “Your turn?” He asked, coyly.  
“Fuck no. Get out of my bed.” Tom insisted, looking over at Georg and Gustav's side of the room. He wasn't really worried about Georg – he slept like a rock unless the bus stopped, but Gustav was not so easy to predict. Suddenly, as if on cue, Georg snored loudly before turning over.  
Bill stifled another giggle. “I don't think we have anything to worry about.”  
Tom looked over at him and narrowed his eyes. Bill's smile fell, his eyes dark eyes going wide.   
“You know what?” Tom said. “On your stomach. Now.”  
Bill's nostrils flared, his eyelashes blinking quickly. He moved slowly, turning onto his stomach. Tom slid back between his legs and admired Bill's ass in the dim light of the tour bus before pulling the covers back over them. Tom found the rounded flesh with his hands, squeezing quickly. Bill remained quiet and completely still but Tom was sure that he was ready to hyperventilate, his heart racing.   
Stretching himself over Bill's body, he whispered in Bill's ear, “I wish I could beat your ass right now. Real hard for being so bad.”  
Bill moaned quietly, his ass arching back into Tom's hands. Tom clenched his teeth, trying to keep ahold of himself. He really wanted to warm that taut, delicious ass up with the palm of his hand, but he knew that would be pushing the limits. They had to keep this quiet, and good, long spanking was anything but quiet.   
Pressing his forehead against Bill's shoulder, he let out what he hoped was an even, calming breath, before he slid his hand back down to Bill's butt. He dipped his fingers into the cleft, rubbing his fingers up and down the soft flesh. Bill was holding the pillow close to him, his mouth pressed against the cotton as Tom burrowed his fingertips deeper, finding Bill's tight hole. He massaged him with two fingers before his drove them in. He loved finger-fucking Bill dry before he knew it didn't hurt him all that badly, but it felt so good, like he was resisting, even if he wasn't.   
Bill whimpered into the pillow, his body going taut around Tom's fingers.   
“Tom, please...” He whispered. “Please don't...”  
“Don't what?” Tom replied, forcing his fingers in again.   
“D-don't...” Bill swallowed. “Do.... do that.”  
Tom felt a smirk on his lips, but didn't reply to Bill's begging. Instead, he curled his fingers inside Bill's, sinking them in deeper. Bill writhed beneath him, but his hot, slick body continued to embrace his fingers. Tom circled his fingers around several times, trying to get Bill to relax, before Bill's body began to open up to him.   
“Are you hard again?” Tom whispered.   
Bill was quiet for a moment before he whispered, “Yes.”  
“I hope you came prepared with lube.” Tom replied.  
Again, Bill didn't move for a second before he reached over the side of the bed and came back up with the little bottle. Tom snatched it like it was stolen, priceless treasure and popped the cap. He yanked his own pants and boxers out of the way and quickly lathered himself before adding a generous amount to Bill.   
“I want you on top of me.” Tom whispered, lying down next to Bill and pulling him over. Bill was wide-eyed as he slid his leg over Tom's waist. His hair was mussed from sleep and he wasn't wearing any makeup – just that damn t-shirt and he looked so fucking sexy and vulnerable.   
Tom guided himself to Bill, piercing him immediately. Bill's brows slammed together and he pressed his full lips together to keep back a moan. Leaning over Tom, Bill began to grind his hips against him. It was so undeniably hot, having Bill riding him cowgirl style and Tom grabbed onto his hips, pulling him down as he thrust upwards. Bill moaned quietly before stopping himself, but Tom could barely keep a lid on his groans. Now that he was inside Bill's hot, tight body, he could hardly contain himself. He reminded himself of the sleeping G's and forced his lips to stay closed. It was so goddamn risky, but he couldn't stop when Bill was atop him, writhing deliciously.   
Tom slid his hands down to Bill's ass, squeezing and dipping his fingers in until he could feel himself entering Bill again and again. A moan slipped from Bill's lips and he spread his legs wider. He braced his hands against Tom's chest, his hips moving in wonderful circles and figure eights. Tom groaned, shoving his hips up at the same time. He knew he was grinding at Bill prostate and he could see Bill coming apart at the seams above him.   
“Tom...” Bill whispered, his eyes opening in slits to look down at him. Tom could see the cry welling up on his lips and reached up, grabbing him by the back of the neck and forcing his face down against his shoulder. He could feel Bill shuddering against him, a moan vibrating against his flesh. He jerked harder against Bill, feeling his cock squeezed inside. His fingers tangled in the hair at the nape of Bill's neck, Tom pressed his mouth against Bill's crown as they both began to shudder. Tom reached between them, grabbing at Bill's cock. Bill's undulated against his hand and back against Tom's cock as the shudders grew into the spasms of climax. He spilled onto Tom's hand and stomach a moment before Tom felt his own orgasm claim him. He muffled his cries into Bill's thick hair, trying to not to scream as the came inside Bill, his cum rushing from him in abundant spurts.   
When it was all over, they lay still. Bill lay sprawled on top of him, feeling like a hot, heavy blanket.   
“Get off.” Tom said, pushing Bill off to the side.   
“I need to go to bathroom.” Bill whispered, searching around in the bed for his boxers.   
“Get all that cum out of your ass?” Tom whispered.  
Bill threw him a glare as he found his boxers and pulled them on. Tom chuckled as he snatched up one of the kleenex's and began to clean himself off as he watched Bill go.   
“Hey,” He whispered after him.   
Bill turned, his face and body illuminated by the light from the bathroom. “What?”   
Tom narrowed his eyes and said, “Just remember... You're not out of those spankings.”


End file.
